Essa Garota É Minha
by Mrs. Layka
Summary: Tiago está completamente apaixonado por Lilian, mas a garota não o suporta. Mesmo assim, Tiago vive repetindo para seus amigos: Essa Garota É Minha!


Parte inferior do formulário

N/A: Ol� gente! Como estão? Esta história provavelmente será uma shortfic, a menos que tenha pedidos de continuação. Como já disse a muitos de vocês, o casal Lily/Tiago não me entusiasma muito... quer dizer, poucas coisas que não tenham a ver com Sirius me entusiasmam. Enfim, um dia desses estava ouvindo rádio e passou uma velha música de Sérgio Dalma que se chama "Só para você" e fiquei com ela na cabeça o final de semana todo, pedi emprestado o disco que tinha essa música para minha irmã e achei que era perfeita para Tiago (sempre me pareceu meio convencido esse negócio de "Essa garota é minha"). Acho que a idéia é boa. Melhor deixar de falar e deixá-los com a fic: "Essa garota é minha"

N/T: Olá. Esta fic foi escrita originalmente em espanhol por Sara Fênix Black, comecei a ler para treinar o idioma e achei a fic tão fofa que resolvi traduzi-la...

Capítulo 1: Essa garota é minha

_(Ela) Tem me olhado muito mais que o normal  
E depois, é natural  
Se comportar tão friamente_

"Pontas! Ei, Pontas!"

"Ahn?"

Sirius e Tiago estavam na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, mas Tiago não estava prestando a mínima atenção ao que dizia seu amigo sobre a brincadeira que planejavam fazer com Snape naquele dia.

"O que foi?"

"Shh..."

Tiago olhava fixamente para um ponto atrás de seu amigo, que se virou estranhando e depois suspirou resignado.

"Devia ter adivinhado. Tiago, a Evans nunca vai te dar bola, esquece ela."

"Você não sabe o que está dizendo. – respondeu Tiago. – Podia jurar que ela estava olhando para mim durante a aula."

"Claro que estava olhando! – disse Sirius. – Ela é monitora e fica olhando a gente durante todo o dia com a esperança de tirar pontos mesmo estando na mesma casa."

"Tô te falando que estava olhando mais do que o normal!"

Sirius suspirou resignado novamente. Seu amigo estava apaixonado por Lilian Evans desde que se conheciam, mas a garota nunca havia dado a mínima atenção, a não ser para gritar com ele ou tirar pontos. Enfim, não o suportava. Não entendia porque seu amigo continuava perdendo tempo perseguindo essa garota quando o resto do colégio suspirava por ele. Quando saíram da aula, Tiago se apressou para alcançar Lilian.

"Oi, Evans, o que achou da aula?" – perguntou sorrindo sedutoramente. Lilian olhou para ele com desprezo e disse:

"Seria mais interessante se o professor Hestings tivesse provado as maldições em você."

Lilian se afastou com as amigas, enquanto dava uma cotovelada em uma delas, que olhava abobada para Sirius, que estava distribuindo sorrisos e piscadelas para seu "fã clube", mas que pareciam ser dirigidos em especial para uma garota de cabelo castanho e olhos cor de mel que esperava suas amigas em frente a sala de aula e que parecia não notar a presença de Black e seu grupo de admiradoras.

"E aí? "– perguntou Sirius quando o amigo se aproximou de novo depois que a garota e as suas amigas se foram. – Como se comportou a rainha do seu céu?

"Almofadinhas, você ainda não percebeu?"

"Acho que quem ainda não percebeu foi você, meu amigo."

'Vamos para o salão comunal."

"Olha pra você, vou sair com uma garota."

"Com quem?"

"Ah... uma ruiva da Corvinal..". – Sirius se concentrou tentando lembrar o nome, mas deu de ombros e disse. – Até mais.

Tiago viu seu amigo se afastar e se dirigiu para o salão comunal da Grifinória enquanto pensava em sua ruivinha.

_Não quer saber de mim  
E só falo de você  
É uma garantia_

Tiago estava sozinho no salão comunal, aparentemente lendo um livro de Feitiços, mas pensando concentrado na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas desta manhã. Ele havia visto ela olhando duas vezes para eles, dissimuladamente... Nem viu quando Lilian entrava no salão comunal e olhava ao redor com um quê de impaciência. Obviamente não encontrou quem procurava, mas tinha que encontrá-lo. Só lhe restava perguntar a um de seus estúpidos amigos. E ali só se encontrava o mais estúpido deles.

"Potter."

Tiago se virou sem acreditar, Lilian estava chamando-o.

"Sim, Evans?" – sorriu para ela da mesma maneira que sorriu esta manhã.

"Sabe onde está Remo?" – perguntou num tom frio, o que não diminuiu o sorriso de Tiago. – Preciso fazer um trabalho de Runas com ele.

"Ele..." – James inventou uma desculpa rapidamente, pois não podia dizer que seu amigo estava fora por causa da lua cheia. – Teve que ir para casa, sua mãe está doente. Mas eu posso ter ajudar com o trabalho. – se apressou em acrescentar. Lílian ignorou completamente o último comentário e disse:

"Lamento por sua mãe. Mandarei uma coruja para que me mande sua parte."

Lilian se afastou rapidamente, evitando uma nova tentativa de Tiago em dizer-lhe algo mais.

"Também foi um prazer falar com você!" – gritou, mas a ruiva nem se virou. Então, alguém se aproximou por trás.

"Falando com a Evans? Parece que sua sorte está melhorando, o que ela queria?"

Tiago se virou e viu Sirius.

"Você tem batom na sua blusa" – advertiu-o.

"E você, não." – disse Sirius com um sorriso. – Sobre o que falou com a Evans?

"Me perguntou pelo Remo."

Sirius riu muito. Tiago sabia que fazia isto para irritá-lo, mas sem maldade.

"Não entende? Ela procurou uma desculpa para falar comigo."

Sirius olhou para seu amigo com uma expressão que mesclava incredulidade e pena.

"Vamos, Pontas." – disse suavemente. - Vamos jogar quadribol, você tem que espairecer e tirar essa garota da cabeça.

"Você não entende, Almofadinhas, essa garota é minha."

_Essa garota é minha  
Quase, quase minha  
Está louca por mim  
Mas ainda não confia em mim  
Essa garota é minha  
Quase, quase minha  
Está louca por mim  
E por isso ela é minha_

"Pontas..."

"Está louca por mim, é que não confia no que sinto". – disse Tiago com segurança. – Com a nossa fama de galãs, ela acha que quero brincar com ela. Mas falta pouco, eu asseguro. Vou provar que sou o homem para ela. Você vai ver.

Sirius se deu por vencido.

_Dissimula e faz que não me vê  
Quando lhe digo: ei!  
Aonde vai tão sozinha_

Havia se passado alguns dias desde aquela conversa, e o colégio fervia diante a perspectiva do baile da Primavera.

"Já tem par, Aluado?" – perguntou Sirius a seu amigo enquanto estavam no salão principal.

"Acho que vou pedir para Monique ir comigo" – declarou Remo olhando para uma garota insignificante do outro lado da mesa – Pedro vai com sua amiga, Susana. E você, Almofadinhas?

"Não sei..." – declarou o rapaz enquanto passava a mão pelo cabelo fazendo-o brilhar, o que provocou uma explosão de murmurinhos de adoração das garotas que olhavam para ele, encantadas. Sirius sorriu. – São tantas candidatas.

Todas as moças do colégio se mordiam com a idéia de ir ao Baile da Primavera com Sirius Black e estavam se esmerando nesses dias para agradá-lo e seguí-lo por todo o colégio.

"Quando pensa em tomar juízo?" – Remo chamou a atenção de Sirius, amistosamente. Sirius abriu um sorriso, mas foi Tiago quem respondeu:

"Quando conhecer uma garota que recordar o nome, ou quando Nowak parar de fingir que não o vê."

"Não sei de onde você tirou que a Marian me interessa" – disse Sirius aborrecido.

"Não pode negar que pelo menos te interessa o fato de que ela é a única que não se desfaz cada vez que você passa. "– respondeu Tiago.

"Evans tampouco se desfaz quando me vê." – replicou Sirius. – Deveria me interessar por ela?

"Calma, Pontas, Sirius está brincando!" – disse Remo enquanto Sirius se agachava ao ver seu amigo pegar a varinha.

Nesse momento, Lilian passou ao lado da mesa e Tiago perdeu todo o interesse pela discussão.

"Ei, Evans!" – exclamou. – Aonde vai tão sozinha?

Lilian apertou o passo e não se virou.

"Ela vai ao baile comigo." – declarou Tiago.

"Você já pediu?" – perguntou Remo enquanto se levantavam para irem para a aula.

_Orgulhosa e temorosa como um flã  
Seus passos se vão  
Para não me dizer olá_

Tiago se afastou de seus amigos para estar na saída da aula de Runas de Lilian nesse dia à tarde. Lílian havia tido uma aula terrível e saiu rapidamente, enquanto seus ombros tremiam de raiva contida. Quando viu Tiago se deteve, não esperava encontrá-lo.

"Oi". – o rapaz a saudou. Lílian lhe lançou um olhar de ódio e seguiu seu caminho. Tiago se apressou em segui-la. - Evans, estou falando com você! – exclamou Tiago enquanto a seguia subindo as escadas. Lílian se deteve e se virou com uma pose orgulhosa que derreteu Tiago.

"Não tenho nada para falar com você."

"Queria te perguntar se você gostaria de ir ao baile comigo."

"Não". – respondeu Lilian simplesmente. – Tenho que ir, tenho aula de Aritmancia.

"Espera! Você está bem?" – perguntou Tiago aproximando-se dela.

"Não precisa se preocupar comigo."

Lily se afastou rapidamente, Sirius e Remo alcançaram Tiago.

"Então?" – perguntaram sem grandes esperanças.

"Está louca por mim. "– disse Tiago com um sorriso.

"Pois, ela tem uma maneira muito curiosa de demonstrar isso." – disse Sirius enquanto cumprimentava com um sorriso algumas garotas que subiam nesse momento a escada, mas seu sorriso se desfez quando uma garota morena passou ao seu lado sem olhar para ele.

_Essa garota é minha  
Quase, quase minha  
Está louca por mim  
Mas ainda não confia em mim_

_Essa garota é minha  
Quase, quase minha  
Está louca por mim  
E por isso ela é minha_

Chegou o dia do baile, e pela primeira vez na história um maroto não tinha par. Esse era nem mais nem menos que Tiago Potter. Desde que havia pedido a Lílian que fosse com ele ao baile, tinha reiterado o pedido de todas as formas possíveis, mas a garota continuava negando. Contudo, Tiago havia jurado que a atitude fria da garota com ele havia se suavizado desde o dia que perguntara como ela estava. Quando comentou isso com seus amigos, Sirius disse pensativo, recordando as reiteradas afirmações do amigo:

"Talvez você esteja conseguindo fazer com que ela comece a confiar em você."

"Mas não acho que esteja conseguindo se continuar insistindo tão aborrecidamente que vá com você ao baile. "– advertiu Remo.

"Sei que ela já tem um par." - disse Pedro. - Susana me disse que ela vai com um dos estudantes de intercâmbio.

"Não me importa que tenha um par". – afirmou Tiago. - De qualquer maneira ela continua sendo minha.

_E conta segredinhos ao ouvido  
Para algum desconhecido_

_Cortando meu olhar_

Tiago estava sozinho na entrada do salão, seus amigos estavam dançando com seus respectivos pares (Sirius havia ido com uma garota da Corvinal que se parecia muito, como todos seus amigos fizeram questão de lembrá-lo para seu aborrecimento, com Marian Nowak). Lilian estava linda, com um vestido verde esmeralda combinando com seus lindos olhos amendoados e seus cabelos vermelhos soltos e brilhantes. De repente, Tiago a viu aproximar-se da saída do salão seguida de perto pelos dois piores sonserinos: Lúcio Malfoy e Severo Snape.

"A sangue-ruim tá se achando muito bonita nessa roupa. "– comentava um em voz alta. – Mas não passa de uma asquerosa anomalia.

"Ei, Evans! Quanto cobra por hora?" – perguntou o outro.

Tiago pôde ver que Lilian estava roxa de raiva e de vergonha e saiu em sua defesa.

"Se acham muito engraçados, não?" – gritou colocando-se entre eles e Lílian, que olhou para ele, suplicante.

"Não se mete onde não é chamado, Potter". – disse Snape sacando a varinha, que nem seu amigo.

"Só que me importo com Lilian." – disse Tiago chamando-a por seu nome, como fazia somente em seus pensamentos. – E que duas escórias como vocês a perturbem...

Tiago foi mais rápido que os dois e além de desarmá-los, os deixou prontos para um agradável fim de semana na ala hospitalar. Se virou e seus olhos se encontraram com os olhos agradecidos de Lílian. Se olharam em silêncio, sem nada dizer.

"Lilian! Por Merlin, você está bem?" – perguntou uma voz masculina que era de um rapaz que Tiago nunca havia visto, e por seu aspecto devia ser um dos estudantes de intercâmbio, ele correu para abraçar Lilian, e interrompeu o contato visual que ela tinha com Tiago. – Venha, vou te levar para o salão comunal.

_Mas quando volta sozinha para casa_

_É certo que me beija  
Abraçada ao travesseiro_

Sirius também se aproximou, atraído como muitos pelo barulho dos feitiços de Tiago.

"O que aconteceu?" – perguntou ao vê-lo ainda com a varinha na mão.

Tiago contou o que havia acontecido.

"Bem feito! "– exclamou Sirius. – Pena que a Evans foi embora com esse cara.

"Não importa." – disse Tiago com um sorriso. - Te asseguro que não é nele que ela vai pensar hoje à noite, quando estiver sozinha na cama.

_Essa garota é minha  
Quase, quase minha  
Está louca por mim  
Mas ainda não confia em mim  
Essa garota é minha  
Quase, quase minha  
Está louca por mim  
E por isso ela é minha..._

N/A: Eu gostei muito como terminou, claro, poderia ter sido melhor, mas não me queixo.

N/T: Não sei se a fic foi ao ar direitinho, tenho alguns problemas com o fanfiction que sempre tira os acentos e as pontuações. Mas espero que dê para ler e entender... Eu também gostei muito. Mereço reviews?


End file.
